Passing Time Wigetta OneShot
by AleexCarrera
Summary: Un sentimiento compartido, dos corazones que callan, buscan la adrenalina que los hace sentir vivos, viviendo a través de los momentos atrapados en la mentira, necesitándose cada noche, demostrando que hay algo más en la vida y que no están dejando el tiempo pasar. Willy y Vegetta bromean sobre su relación en varios videos pero ¿Samuel y Guillermo se aman en "la vida real"?/WIGETTA


**PASSING TIME (Wigetta OneShot)**

 _ **[Narra Willy]**_

— ¿Destino por favor? — dijo la señorita que me atendía en ingles.

— Madrid por favor… — traté de mantenerme fuerte ante esas palabras.

— Tenemos un lugar disponible para el vuelo de las 14:35 hrs. — miré el reloj que había detrás de ella, eran las 13:10 hrs.

— Esta bien ese vuelo… —.

— De acuerdo, aquí tiene su pase para abordar — dijo entregándome mi boleto y un par de folletos — recuerde que debe abordar mínimo 20 minutos antes del vuelo, que tenga linda tarde Sr. Díaz — una sonrisa salió de mi rostro al escuchar mi apellido en voz de una estadounidense, la pronunciación de este era muy divertida. Agradecí y fui a sentarme entre la multitud del aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles. Los ojos me ardían debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con regresar, y reprimiendo suspiros por un amor perdido traté de despejar mi mente… pero no pude.

Él estaba en todas partes, en todos mis recuerdos, en todas mis memorias, en cada parte de mi cuerpo había una parte de él, pero ahora no debía haber nada. Los minutos pasaban cada vez más lento al esperar impacientemente el momento en el que mi celular marcara las 14 hrs., aunque tuve que resistir miles de veces el verlo en mi fondo de pantalla; éramos nosotros dos abrazados en lo que fuera una de nuestras muchas citas, donde llevaba mi clásica sudadera de JACK & JONES y él su típica camisa blanca que tanto me encanta… encantaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora tomé mi maleta y subí las escaleras eléctricas, impaciente por llegar de una vez por todas a la parte superior y dejar atrás todo el pasado que jamás pudo ser admitido, pero justo cuando empezaba a caminar directo a la puerta en donde el avión esperaba una voz había gritado mi nombre desde la parte inferior de donde empezaban las escaleras, tenía que decidir si voltear a verlo y perdonar todo, o seguir mi camino y olvidarlo para siempre…

* * *

 _ **[Narra Vegetta]**_

 _ ***Un par de meses atrás***_

— ¡Vegetta! — gritó Luzu captando mi atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestioné mirándolo.

— Eso pregunto yo, me ofrecí a traerte a tu apartamento porque me quedaba de paso pero vienes como distraído… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —.

— Tengo algo que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza… — confesé dando un suspiro.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —dijo mirándome ya que se había detenido en un semáforo.

— Es Willy… él es mi problema… — dije tristemente, Luzu tomó mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Ya habíamos platicado de esto Vegetta, si no haces nada por descubrir si él quiere estar contigo lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo, solo te hieres viviendo con el sin ser más que su amigo… — dijo para después volver su vista hacia enfrente y avanzar por la avenida.

Todo este embrollo con Willy había empezado desde que me empecé a acercar más a él, pensé que solo sería pasajero, pensé que con el tiempo el pensamiento de que él era apuesto, tierno, inteligente, atento, humilde y todos los adjetivos calificativos que entren en la definición de perfecto se iría de mi mente, pero me equivoqué. El venirme a Los Ángeles con él no solo aclaró lo que sentía por él, sino que día a día me martirizaba al verlo junto a mi sin ser más que mi compañero de piso. Recargué mi cabeza en la ventana, era un hermoso día como para pensar en las cosas negativas, a fin de cuentas adoraba vivir con ese cabezón, con mi cabezón. Finalmente Luzu me dejó frente al edificio de apartamentos y me dirigí al ascensor, no sin antes saludar al portero. Cuando llegué al apartamento pensé que estaba vacío por el silencio que reinaba, pero en cuando di otro par de pasos escuché un quejido característico de mi compañero.

— ¡Me cago en la leche! — dijo golpeando la mesa, me imaginé que estaría grabando algo así que decidí ir directo hacia mi habitación y prepararme para tomar una ducha. Tomé una toalla y me dirigí al baño, pero a mitad de camino, atravesando la sala, me llamó Willy desde su habitación.

— ¿Vegetta? — preguntó alzando la voz.

— Quien más sería chaval… — dije riendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Vas a preparar algo para almorzar? — me dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación, estaba con su clásica playera azul que parecía desgastada, pero él me decía una y mil veces que así era el diseño.

— No, voy a tomar una ducha que vengo muy sucio del gimnasio — contesté mientras seguía mi camino hacia el baño.

— ¿Te ayudo con el champú? — comentó divertido, sabía que estaba bromeando, pero ese comentario no evito que una estúpida sonrisa invadiera mi rostro.

— No gracias, estoy bien así, de todos modos no alcanzas mi cabeza… — contesté divertido, aunque sin voltear a verlo, para finalmente meterme al baño y cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Solo eres un par de centímetros más alto Vegetta! ¡No te creas una torre! —me gritó, lo que provocó que una risa invadiera mi cuerpo. Me desvestí completamente, abrí la puerta de cristal de la ducha y, con toda la calma del mundo, comencé a ducharme, disfrutando del agua caliente que recorría cada centímetro de mi piel. Lástima que la paz solo me duró aproximadamente diez minutos.

— ¡Vegetta! Necesito usar el baño… — dijo tocando la puerta.

— Aguanta hombre, que ya voy a terminar de ducharme — dije mientras masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo con las yemas de mis dedos.

— No puedo, corre la cortina y déjame pasar… — suplicó mientras volvía a tocar la puerta, no me quedó de otra más que hacerle caso

— Ya puedes pasar… — en cuanto escuchó esas palabras Willy entró de prisa al baño. Un minuto después escuché como subía su bragueta.

— ¿Vegetta? — preguntó divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté entre gotas de agua.

— Tienes muy pálidas las nalgas… — comentó riendo para después salir del baño.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Eres un pringado! —le grité. Aun con las mejillas teñidas de rosa salí de la ducha, enredé la toalla a mi cintura y así salí a la sala, donde al voltear a la derecha me encontré con Willy preparando algo en la cocina.

— Era broma compañero, no vi nada… — dijo aun riendo.

— Ya quisieras ver algo pequeño Willy — comenté divertido, pude notar como un leve tono color rosado invadía sus mejillas y guardé esa expresión perfectamente en mi mente, era lo más adorable que pude haber visto en toda mi vida.

— No gracias, no quiero ver poca cosa… — bromeó, no era la primera vez que me provocaba con ese comentario, ya que el perfectamente sabía que me gustaba cuidar demasiado mi cuerpo. Hice mi mejor cara de indignación y, de repente, tuve una idea bastante perversa. No era novedad que yo era un tipo de persona que… digamos no tiene la mente muy pura, pero mi compañero de piso no se daría cuenta de lo que significaría hacer esta… "pequeña" broma. Tomé la toalla que me cubría la cintura y me di media vuelta hacia mi habitación, pero antes de avanzar me deshice de aquel pedazo de tela que me cubría.

— ¡Vegetta! — exclamó divertido, volteé a verlo y su cara estaba completamente roja, sus ojos por la risa estaban completamente cerrados y se volteó para seguir cocinando.

— Tú tienes la culpa por insultar mi perfecto cuerpo… — comenté camino a mi habitación, el no contestó nada. Después de esa bromita me vestí y salí para almorzar con él. Terminando ambos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para seguir grabando un par de videos pendientes.

Pasaban los días y, poco a poco, veía la forma de lanzarle ciertas indirectas, ya fuera durante la cena o en los videos que grabáramos juntos. Las veces que le comentaba el tema de "Wigetta" ponía atención a su reacción, aunque siempre lo tomaba de broma. Luzu siempre estaba pendiente de mí y mis sentimientos, ya que él sabía que era el único con conocimiento sobre mis sentimientos hacia Willy, aunque a veces no era de mucha ayuda con sus cuestionamientos.

— _¿En serio te atrae? ¿No crees que solo sea efecto de la cercanía que tienen? — preguntó curioso._

— _¡Que no Luzu! Sé que es un poco difícil de creer, pero tampoco esto es nuevo para mí, sé que soy pansexual desde que tenía 15 años, y en todo caso no me atrae Willy, estoy enamorado de él… — suspiré con pesadez._

— _Esta bien hombre, te creo… pero no sé como apoyarte tío, ambos son mis amigos y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos saliera herido —._

— _¿Entonces qué hago? En algún momento mis sentimientos explotarán y tendré que decirle, el problema es como lo tome él… — dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, era frustrante no saber cómo manejar la situación._

— _No creo que te odie porque sepa que tú sientes algo por él — comentó Luzu apoyándome._

— _Ni yo, pero si él no me corresponde todo se volverá muy raro entre nosotros, y eso tampoco es bueno… —._

Fuera de mi gran amigo Luzu, nadie sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Willy. A la semana de la broma de la toalla, por la tarde, ya que Willy aun no terminaba de grabar, me puse a chatear con Luzu.

" _Vegettoide… ¿Cómo van las cosas?" —_ L

" _Como siempre_ _"—_ S

" _Ayy pequeño Samuel… ¿Cuánto te armarás de valor para decirle a Guille?" —_ L

" _¿Sabías que me encanta cuando él me llama por mi nombre?" —_ S

" _Si, ya me lo habías dicho varias veces… Estas tan enamorado que ya ni recuerdas que me dices y que no…" —_ L

" _Lo sé… de hecho ahorita lo estoy esperando para ir a cenar…"_ —S

En eso una voz me llamó tocando la puerta.

— Vegetta, ya terminé de grabar, ya podemos ir a cenar… — dijo sonriendo.

— Perfecto, solo déjame pasar al baño y nos vamos…— dije levantándome de la cama, de camino al baño dejé mi celular en la barra de la cocina, y tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo fui a hacer mis necesidades. Cuando salí me di cuenta de que Willy tenía mi celular en sus manos.

— Luzu te mando un mensaje diciendo que aprovecharas la cena para decirme algo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quiere Luzu que me digas? — preguntó curioso, en ese instante quedé totalmente congelado, estaba entre decirle la verdad o mentirle…

* * *

 _ **[Narra Willy]**_

— Es que él… él quiere que te pregunte si… — hacía pausas mientras trataba de decirme algo.

— ¿Qué cosa Vegetta? Dime de una vez — insistí con duda, aunque debía admitir que dentro de mi sentía una especie de ilusión al imaginarme que...

— Quería saber cuándo sacaremos lo del proyecto del libro, ya ves que ambos tenemos la misma idea en mente y no quiere que los saquemos en las mismas fechas… — contestó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¡Ah! — dije desilusionado. — Luego le mandaré un mensaje para que salgamos a cenar los cuatro y así ver ese asunto — dije sin importancia, Vegetta estuvo de acuerdo y ambos salimos del edificio en busca de un taxi que nos llevara al restaurant ya que el auto que rentábamos estaba en el mecánico.

Cuando finalmente conseguimos uno, Vegetta subió al asiento del copiloto y yo me subí en la parte de atrás de su lado, quedando perfectamente posicionado para que el aire que entraba por la ventana me llevara su característico aroma de loción de hombre a mis fosas nasales. Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor, tenía un gesto serio y se veía adorable… aunque no debería.

Volteé mi vista hacia algún otro lado para no ser descubierto por Samuel, aunque admitámoslo, sino se ha dado cuenta de que lo amo desde que lo conocí no creo que se dé cuenta ahora que vamos en un taxi cualquiera en un día cualquiera. Bajé un poco mi ventana para dejar entrar aire, aunque eso implicara despeinarme un poco, necesitaba distraerme con algo, aunque mi elección no fue muy buena, pues a lo largo del camino mi vista solo apreció a parejas felices paseando de un lado a otro.

Dolía imaginarme con Samuel de esa manera, dolía de una forma tan profunda que, día con día, no soportaba la idea de vivir sin él, aunque fuera solo como un amigo. Muchas veces me eh cuestionado en si decirle o no y, aunque Luzu insiste en que lo haga, tengo miedo a que su reacción sea mala, tengo un profundo miedo a ser rechazado por él y perderlo para siempre.

Cuando llegamos finalmente al restaurant ambos moríamos de hambre, asi que sin rodeos fuimos a donde nos podíamos registrar y hacer válida nuestra reservación.

— Buenas noches y bienvenidos… ¿Tienen reservación? — dijo el señor que estaba a cargo, parecía un poco cansado por la forma en que parpadeaba.

— Si, reservé una mesa para dos a nombre de Samuel de Luque — afirmó Vegetta.

— Claro, mesa para dos, si gusta acompañarme usted y su pareja hacia su mesa… — agregó el señor, en ese instante pude sentir como el tono rosa de mis mejillas se marcaba más y, aunque piense que haya sido parte de mi imaginación, pude notar el mismo tono rosa en las mejillas de Samuel.

— Por supuesto, muchas gracias — agregó divertido Samuel y, sin rodeos, tomó mi mano para juntarla con la suya. No puedo describir las infinitas emociones que se revolvieron en mi abdomen ante ese gesto y, sin darme cuenta, en un dos por tres ya estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa correspondiente.

— Enseguida viene el mesero para atenderlos, por lo mientras por cortesía del restaurant hemos puesto a su disposición una de nuestras mejores botellas de champagne, para que esta velada sea especial para ambos — dijo mientras tomaba la botella de la mesa y la destapaba, para después servirla en dos copas que se encontraban frente a nosotros. Samuel tomó la suya y la alzó.

— Por nuestro noviazgo… — dijo al borde de la risa. Aunque estaba muriendo internamente ante tantas emociones acumuladas, tomé la copa y brindé con él. El señor que nos atendió volvió a dejar la botella en la mesa y se retiró de ahí, dejándonos libremente para reír ambos a lengua suelta.

—Vaya que el señor De Luque se encontró un guapo novio… — bromeé.

— Yo diría que es al revés chaval, el señor Díaz tiene al mejor novio del mundo, ya que es un hombre guapo, fuerte e inteligente… — dijo presumiéndose a sí mismo.

— ¿En serio? Entonces preséntamelo porque no lo conozco — dije entre risa, lo que provocó una mirada asesina hacia mí de parte de mi compañero.

— ¡Pero qué tonto eres! Todavía de que te traigo a cenar por nuestro bello noviazgo y tú que me desconoces… — se hizo el dolido, aunque era una pésima actuación de parte de él.

— No te sientas mal compañero, no eres tu… soy yo… — agregué la frase típica de toda relación.

— Y yo que si te amo… — dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Aunque esa frase no había sido dicha con tanta énfasis en el sarcasmo, sabía que Samuel no lo decía enserio, pero yo aprovecharía la ocasión.

— No te preocupes, yo también te amo… — traté de que sonara con un tono sutil real, pero en realidad lo que le había faltado a mi comentario era el tono de juego. Lo había dicho tan sinceramente que la mirada de Samuel regresó hacia mí y, con las miradas conectadas, me sentí completamente vulnerable. Agradecí internamente al mesero que llegó a atendernos, ya que la tensión se había generado entre nosotros.

La cena y el camino de regreso pasó sin cosas relevantes, el tema del "noviazgo" había quedado hasta ahí y, cuando llegamos a casa, decidimos ver una película juntos en la sala.

— ¿Realmente quieres ver "The Happening"? Se escucha un poco… — argumentó Vegetta.

— ¿Aburrida? — completé preguntando, él regularmente se iba por las películas de ciencia ficción, yo sin en cambio me encantaba sufrir con cosas de suspenso.

— No, se oye un poco violenta… ¿Por qué quieres verla? — dijo mientras buscaba el titulo en Netflix.

— Frank ya la vio y me la recomendó, dice que está interesante — dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá. Cuando él se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a mi levantó sus cejas en un gesto divertido. Samuel se acomodó recargándose totalmente en el respaldo con las manos en el abdomen, mientras que yo me incliné hacia adelante recargando mis codos en mis piernas y mi barbilla en mis manos. Aunque al principio de la película daba un poco de miedo, las partes donde los personajes no sabían que pasaba en la ciudad ante tantos suicidios realmente me mantenían con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante la pantalla, y casi terminando la película pegué un salto con el ultimo suicidio, tanto fue mi espanto que no me di cuenta de cuando terminé por recargarme en el respaldo y, sin querer, había pegado mi cuerpo hacia el de Samuel.

— Como te gusta sufrir con estas cosas de suspenso… — dijo divertido negando con la cabeza.

—Es divertido sufrir con las películas, o con los videojuegos… — hice una pausa al ver una de las últimas escenas. El protagonista estaba dispuesto a "contagiarse" del virus que hacía que todos se suicidaran con tal de acercarse por última vez a su esposa, y ella hizo lo mismo. — Lo que hace el amor… — dije en voz baja.

— Arriesgar la vida solo para estar una última vez con esa persona… — agregó Samuel. — Eso es amor de película… — rió. Su comentario quedó en el aire y terminamos de ver la película. Cuando finalmente empezaron los créditos nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

— Buenas noches Vegetta… — dije bostezando al entrar a mi habitación.

— Buenas noches Willy, descansa… — apenas si lo escuché. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y los sentimientos se juntaron en mis ojos como lagrimas, ese día había pasado de todo. Primero Samuel pasó como mi novio, y después pasa como alguien quien piensa que sacrificar la vida por otra persona solo pasa en las películas… si tan solo supiera que yo daría todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo mi vida de youtuber, por él…

* * *

 **[Narra Vegetta]**

— ¡Hey buenas a todos! Aquí Willyrex… — escuché hablar a Willy desde su habitación, lo cual me hizo reír en mi mente. En los últimos días todo había estado tranquilo y sin insinuaciones, lo cual en parte me entristecía. Tanto pensar había hecho que olvidara a veces lo que iba a hacer cuando grababa cualquier juego, y eso ya comenzaba a afectarme. Más aparte agregarle lo del libro y las correcciones que constantemente quería hacer, ya que quería que quedara más que perfecto.

Tomé mi celular y me dirigí al gimnasio, tal vez eso ayudaría a despejar mi mente un rato, o al menos eso esperaba, pero no, el destino siempre juega sucio y al entrar me encontré con la única otra persona de habla hispana en el gym…

— ¡Samuel! Por fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías — dijo efusivamente mi "amiga" Jocelyn, que más bien solo era una conocida la cual quería salir conmigo.

— Hola, pues ya ves, ya vine… — dije sin emoción para dirigirme a los aparatos. Lamentablemente no pude quitármela de encima todo el rato de mi rutina, incluso terminé ayudándola. No soportaría mucho y, como había llegado en taxi al gimnasio, tendría que regresarme igual a casa en uno, y eso implicaría subirme junto con ella, así que entre rutina decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi única salvación.

" _¿Terminaste de grabar?" —Samuel_

" _¿Por qué?" —Guillermo_

" _¿No podrías venir por mí al gym? PORFAVOR" —S_

" _¿Es muy difícil para el señorito tomar un taxi? ¿En serio?" —G_

" _Si me subo un taxi la chica acosadora del gym se irá conmigo…" —S_

" _Voy para allá." —G_

*¿Willy celoso?* Me cuestioné en la mente. Cuando terminamos toda la rutina, como lo imaginé, Jocelyn salió conmigo del local invitándome un café.

— De verdad lo siento, pero ya quedé con alguien y va a venir por mi… — dije matando sus pobres ilusiones, pero vaya que una mujer nunca se rinde y trató de convencerme.

—Podemos ir a tomar algo los tres juntos, el punto es salir y conocernos mejor… ¿no crees? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a rechazar la oferta cuando Willy llegó y se orilló frente a nosotros.

— ¿Alguien pidió transporte? — perfecto, gracias Willy por echarme de cabeza con la chica. Y mis problemas no acababan ahí, no pude ni contestarle a mi compañero cuando ella habló.

— Hola, soy Jocelyn…— se presentó con Willy y él hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que el usó su nombre de youtuber. —Le comentaba a Samuel que fuéramos los tres a tomar algo.

— Me parece excelente… ¿Qué dices Samuel? —preguntó usando mi nombre real, haciéndome sonreír al escucharlo de su boca y, sin poder negarme a ello, asentí y nos subimos al auto. Jocelyn le dio un par de indicaciones a Willy sobre un restaurante chino a un par de cuadras, lo cual me dio risa por los chistes tontos que le hago a mi compañero debido a la forma de sus ojos.

Llegando al local había un ambiente muy tranquilo, con poca gente y una mezcla deliciosa de sabores. Escogimos una mesa pegada a la ventana y ordenamos cada uno diferentes cosas.

—Nunca había venido a este restaurante— dijo Willy empezando la conversación.

— Que deshonra para tu cultura… — me burlé, ocasionando risas en mis acompañantes.

— Que burlón eres con Willy, si sus ojos son muy bonitos —comentó ella, logrando que ahora si pusiera atención a su actitud… y no, no eran celos… bueno tal vez un poco.

—Todo el tiempo se burla de ello así que ya me eh acostumbrado, pero un día de estos me desquitaré de este pringado… —dijo señalándome para darle más drama a su comentario.

—Ay pequeño Willy, no puedes vivir sin mi… — dije jugando, pero el comentario hizo que mi compañero se sonrojara levemente y que Jocelyn nos viera un poco extraño.

—No te creas tan especial Samuel, hay mejores— dijo regresándome el juego, le hubiera contestado si no hubiera llegado la mesera con nuestros pedidos. Todo se veía delicioso, pero Willy de repente se levantó de su asiento. — Ahorita regreso, no me lavé las manos y estuve al volante… — comentó para excusarse. Cuando nos dejó solos Jocelyn habló.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías pareja? — preguntó directamente, ocasionando que me sorprendiera al instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? — fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Tranquilo, no soy homofóbica ni nada. Pero ¿Por qué no me presentaste a Willy como tu pareja? — volvió a preguntar. La pregunta se me hacía divertida ya que si él de verdad fuera mi pareja no lo presentaría así a todo el mundo ya que no todos lo aceptarían, y odiaría el hecho de que por mí culpa lo lastimaran. Pero meditando mejor la pregunta… esta era mi oportunidad para quitarme de encima a la chica, así que decidí decir una pequeña mentira.

—No suelo hacerlo por miedo a la reacción de los demás pero… ¿se nota tanto que somos pareja? — pregunté llevado por la curiosidad de saber porque ella pensó eso.

—Pues a veces tú no lo disimulas mucho, pero él no puede ocultarlo en ningún momento… — comentó. Me quedé sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —.

—Se sonroja con lo que dices sin disimularlo, te mira todo el tiempo, y no solo una mirada y ya, te ve con amor… — su comentario me hizo sonreír, la imagen de Willy sonrojado me causaba una inmensa ternura. Hubiera preguntado más, pero mi compañero regresaba por el pasillo y solo esperaba que mi mentira pudiera seguir el resto de la comida.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Willy sentándose, inmediatamente contesté la pregunta.

—De tu deshonra hacia tu cultura… —fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—Que divertido Sr. Músculos… — comentó regresando la burla, ocasionando una risa en la chica y, como si fueran cómplices, mi compañero se unió en la burla.

Podría decir que la mentira no pasó a más, y agradecí internamente que ella no mencionara nada acerca de nuestra pequeña plática, aunque al final cuando pagué la cuenta haya insinuado algo.

—Que caballeroso… ¿No crees Willy? — comentó ella.

—Si aquí mi querido Samuel es todo un caballero de cuento de hadas…— dijo burlándose, aunque eso me había ayudado ante la indirecta de Jocelyn. Subimos al auto y Willy se ofreció a llevar a la chica a su casa. En el camino ellos fueron hablando un poco más y, al llegar a la dirección, la chica le había dado su número de teléfono a mi compañero.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento Willy fue directamente a lavarse los dientes, dejando todas sus cosas incluyendo el número de Jocelyn en la mesa de café de la sala. Tomé el papel entre mis manos y me reí levemente al recordar lo que me había dicho…

 _Se sonroja con lo que dices sin disimularlo, te mira todo el tiempo, y no solo una mirada y ya, te ve con amor…_

No quería creerlo para no hacer falsas esperanzas, pero lo quiera o no admitir, la idea de una posibilidad con él era más que suficiente para sacarme del mundo y tele transportarme a otro donde solo existiera él y yo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le sonríes al papel? — preguntó Willy saliendo del baño.

— Por nada… una tontería… — dije.

— ¿No será que si te gusta ella? Vi que le sonreías cuando regresaba de lavarme las manos… — comentó cambiando el tono de su voz.

— Para nada, es solo… eso… una tontería que pasó por mi mente… — volví a rectificarle.

— No tienes porque decírmelo, pero por la forma en que sonríes dices todo, así que te dejo con tus fantasías y me voy a grabar… — dijo cortante. ¿En qué momento dije algo para que pensara eso? ¿Y porque me reclamaba? Decidí no dejarlo así y seguirlo hasta su habitación.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Ya te dije que ella no me gusta… — volví a afirmar.

— No tienes porque darme explicaciones, es tu vida y tu puedes salir con quien quieras —.

— ¡Pero que eres sordo chaval! Te estoy diciendo que ella no me gusta — insistí.

— ¡Y yo te digo que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras! — dijo alzando la voz. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a orilla de la cama. Me hinqué frente a él sosteniéndome de sus rodillas para tratar de verlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? — pregunté casi susurrando, de un momento a otro una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de mi compañero.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en que pasaría con nosotros cuando alguien llegue a nuestras vidas? ¿Qué pasará con esto de vivir juntos? — dijo tristemente. La verdad nunca lo había pensado porque me imaginaba el resto de mi vida junto a él, pero siempre había otras posibilidades, como el hecho de que Willy tuviera pareja de un día a otro.

— Pase lo que pase tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, sea viviendo en el mismo piso o no, y lo sabes… — dije honestamente. — No llores por algo que no va a pasar… —.

— ¿Y porque estás tan seguro de que no pasará? — preguntó.

— Porque jamás me iré de tu lado… yo no puedo vivir sin ti Guillermo… — y el momento que había estado evitando llegó.

— Yo tampoco podría… eres mi mejor amigo… — dijo tratando de evitar mi mirada. Tomé su barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

— Yo no quiero que solo seas mi amigo Guille… — finalmente lo dije, por fin había salido de mi corazón y, como lo imaginé, mi compañero se sorprendió. — He estado ocultando esto desde hace mucho Guille, y no quería decírtelo por miedo a tu reacción pero… ya no puedo ocultártelo… —hice una pausa y agregué. — Estoy enamorado de ti Guille… lo eh estado desde que te conocí y nunca pude decírtelo por miedo a perderte. Muchas veces había planeado decírtelo, incluso Luzu estaba dispuesto a ayudarme pero… simplemente la idea de perderte me dolía. Así que decidí callar y solo tener tu compañía como amigo, y puedo entender si no me correspondes pero debía decírtelo… — no pude continuar con mi discurso debido a que esos deliciosos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces estaban sobre los míos.

Guille me besó de sorpresa cortando mi discurso, y por un momento el entorno había desaparecido y el tiempo iba más lento. Sus labios eran mejor de lo que siempre había imaginado, y la delicadeza con la que succionaba mi labio inferior me llevaba directamente al paraíso. Después de un par de segundos en otro universo, la realidad cayó hacia mi cuando mis pulmones pedían aire y, lentamente, me separé de él recargando mi frente en la de él.

— Somos unos idiotas… — comentó riendo mi compañero.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunté aun con la mente en sus labios.

— Todo este tiempo pudimos haber estado juntos… — sonrió. — Porque también te amo… — oírlo de él bastó para que, entre risas, volviéramos a unir nuestros labios en uno solo. Incómodo por la posición en la que estaba, llevé a Guille hacia atrás acostándolo en el colchón para después acomodarme encima de él y poder ir y venir al cielo las veces que fueran necesarias. Esa tarde desapareció el mundo, dejando solo a mi compañero y a mí en la cama comiéndonos a besos, sin necesidad ni siquiera de hacer algo más que acariciar nuestros brazos, y al caer la noche, unidos en un abrazo, dormí por primera vez con el amor de mi vida…

* * *

 **[Narra Willy]**

— No puedo creer que hayan tardado tanto en darse cuenta, son un par de idiotas… — nos regañó Luzu. Samuel y yo llevábamos tres meses siendo pareja, pero habíamos hablado y decidimos esperar para contarles a nuestros amigos.

— ¿Y tu porque nunca nos dijiste que ambos podíamos estar juntos? — cuestionó Samuel.

— Les di muchísimas indirectas a ambos, que no se dieran cuenta ya no fue mi culpa — finalizó Luzu. Lanita y el nos habían invitado a una especie de "cena de celebración" por nuestros tres meses juntos, y hasta el momento donde regresamos a casa todo estaba bien… pero de repente no. Llegando a nuestro apartamento Samuel se fue directamente a su cuarto, claro que jalándome para que yo lo acompañara.

— Estoy cansado… pero no lo suficiente… — comentó divertido.

— ¿No crees que es hora de hablar? —por fin pregunté.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué? —.

— Sobre nosotros, sobre cómo vamos a manejar la situación y esas cosas… — hice una pausa y añadí. — Al principio estuve de acuerdo en que no dijéramos nada, pero ya han pasado meses… ¿no crees que podríamos hacer esto público? —.

— Guille… hacerlo público implicaría mas invasión a nuestra privacidad. Sé que te gustaría gritarlo a los cuatros vientos, y también a mí, pero pienso mas en nuestra estabilidad como pareja, y si tratan de saber más cosas sobre nosotros será difícil mantener una sana relación —dijo tomándome de la mejilla.

— ¿En serio tendremos que estar escondidos toda la vida? — Samuel me vio con tristeza.

— No me gustaría que por hacer público lo nuestro alguien te hiciera daño, porque no todos son tolerantes ante este tipo de situaciones. Mejor sigamos así, si quieres otro par de meses para pensar cómo manejarlo ¿está bien? — buscó mi aprobación, y por más que no estuviera del todo convencido, con la cara que había puesto Samuel era más que suficiente para darle la razón. Dejamos que el tiempo pasara, y para cuando cumplimos seis meses juntos volvimos a tener la plática, aunque la respuesta era siempre la misma. Todo ese tema se mantenía fuera debido a nuestro libro, proyecto que ya teníamos en puerta y habíamos trabajado demasiado en el.

— Creo que nos merecemos algo especial para celebrar… — comentó divertido Samuel.

— ¿A si? ¿Y como que se te ocurre? — le seguí el juego.

— No seas mal pensado mi pequeño Guille, yo tenía en mente ir a cenar a nuestro restaurante en El Pier… — agregó riendo.

— El único mal pensado en esta relación eres tu Samuel… — reí tratando de ocultar mi culpabilidad. Fuimos a cenar tranquilamente en nuestro restaurante favorito, precisamente donde nos habían confundido como pareja cuando aun no lo éramos, pero ahora cada vez que íbamos nos reconocía el señor que recibía a los comensales e, incluso, ya teníamos un especie de privilegio en las mesas, ya que siempre que estaba disponible nos daban la misma en la que cenamos la primera vez en ese lugar. Después de eso no hubo más "intentos" de charla con Samuel. Todo era amor y trabajo, incluso teníamos que encontrar un momento donde tener relaciones íntimas porque a veces grabábamos videos a altas horas de la noche y ni siquiera recordábamos esa necesidad de ambos, la necesidad de sentirnos cerca el uno al otro.

Nuestra primera vez había sido dos meses atrás, aunque Samuel quería tenerme en cuerpo y alma ambos terminamos hablando acerca de que esa sería la primera vez de ambos con un hombre, así que mejor decidimos esperar e informarnos de que es lo que debíamos hacer. La noche en que por fin nos habíamos decidido a dar el paso fue realmente especial, no hubo necesidad de tener que decorar la habitación o llevar algo de tomar como una champagne para volverlo más erótico, simplemente bastó llegar a mi habitación y deshacernos lentamente de toda la ropa que nos cubría. Esa noche todo el amor que sentía por Samuel lo demostré besándole cada centímetro de piel. Nuestros días básicamente eran desayunar juntos, grabar, comer juntos, seguir grabando, ver lo del libro y hacer el amor, y aunque fuera una rutina repetitiva, si todo lo hacía con Samuel era más que perfecto.

Cuando finalmente el libro estuvo terminado, teníamos planeado varias cosas para darlo a conocer y promocionarlo, pero esas charlas nunca constituían la posibilidad de por fin hacer pública nuestra relación. No es que sea inseguro, pero el siempre había hablado de que si encontraba a la persona indicada el sería el primero en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y eso me hace pensar que simplemente no soy el indicado, y tal vez nunca lo sea. Miles y miles de excusas pasaban por mi mente cuando quería hablar de ese tema… ¿estaría jugando conmigo? ¿No me ama de verdad? ¿No soy la persona con la que quiere estar el resto de su vida? Pero sabía que cada una de ellas no podría ser posible porque conocía a Vegetta, conocía a mi Samuel, y había algo más por lo cual no quería decir nada… ¿Acaso estaría avergonzado de salir conmigo? ¿De qué la gente piense que sea gay? Todo ese tema lo dejé por la paz… hasta que llegó ese día.

Samuel y yo estábamos en un livestream por Youtube para anunciar el libro cuando él leyó una pregunta de una fan.

— _¿Wigetta es real? —dijo leyendo. — Claro… el libro…—y ahí estaba de nuevo, negando todo._

Si, tal vez era una locura mía, tal vez era mi miedo a perderlo, pero quería que todo mundo se enterara, quería caminar por la calle tomado de la mano con él, poder besarlo en público, pero simplemente él no quería, y le guste o no, teníamos que hablar sobre eso…

* * *

 **[Narra Vegetta]**

Los días pasaban y mi relación con Guille era perfecta, todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Salíamos a cenar, veíamos películas acurrucados en la sala, incluso en los videos me costaba trabajo ocultar lo que sentía por él, ocultando todo en un simple "compañero". Tal vez no lo había hablado aun con Willy, pero todo era mejor así: manteniéndolo en un hermoso secreto. Sabía que si revelábamos todo esto al mundo no solo estaría en peligro nuestro trabajo, también nuestra privacidad, o al menos la poca que nos queda.

Pero había un pequeño detalle con todo esto, y es que algo en mi me decía que a Guille no le parecía la forma en que manejaba la situación. El siempre trataba de tomarme la mano en la calle o besarme cuando salíamos del cine, pero simplemente yo me negaba a esos gestos, y no porque no quisiera, al contrario, en mi vida solo hay espacio para él; pero esas muestras de afecto en público nos podrían provocar problemas con las demás personas. Odio esta situación, pero no arriesgaría la integridad de Willy por una muestra de afecto, jamás me lo perdonaría.

— Vegetta, tenemos que hablar… — me encaró Willy mientras comíamos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté angustiado

— Es que… no sé como preguntártelo… —.

— ¿Por qué? Digo, no es como si me fuera a enojar… — contesté tranquilo.

— Es que no sé como lo vayas a tomar… —me miró de forma angustiada, podía ver sus nervios incluso flotando en el aire.

— Entonces dímelo… sin rodeos… — traté de mantener la calma, nunca es bueno que tu pareja saque este tipo de conversaciones.

— ¿Por qué nuestra relación es un secreto? ¿Acaso no quieres que sepan que estás conmigo? —.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Me encantaría que todos supieran que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… pero creo que es mejor así, teniendo nuestra relación solo para nosotros dos — Guille desvió la mirada ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Entonces porque ni siquiera lo saben tus padres? — ahí estaba la verdadera razón. Un mes atrás habíamos discutido acerca del hecho de que Willy había llamado a sus padres contándoles lo nuestro sin consultarme, lo cual me había enfadado un poco. Desde entonces su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de dudas con respecto a la seriedad de nuestra relación, o al menos eso yo pienso.

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto Guille, no sé como lo vayan a tomar mis padres, por eso estoy esperando para decirles hasta que vaya a España —.

— Es que… no se Samuel… — hizo una pausa. — Se que llevamos poco tiempo juntos… como pareja… pero tus padres me conocen, incluso si no se los dijeras… ¿Por qué no puedo demostrarte mi amor en público? Ni… ni siquiera puedo tomarte la mano cuando salimos a hacer compras… ¿Por qué no me dejas? —dijo un poco agitado, podría jurar que al borde de las lagrimas.

— Porque no quiero que por culpa de una muestra de afecto te vayan a hacer daño, que traten de herirte… de herirnos… no quiero que te hagan daño —.

— ¿De verdad es esa la razón? ¿O es que tienes miedo a que…? — Guille se quedó a media pregunta. — Sabes que… olvídalo… — se levantó de la mesa, tomando como pretexto su plato y llevándoselo al fregadero.

— Según tu… ¿A que le tengo miedo? — lo encaré poniéndome de pie.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? — asentí. — Bien… a veces siento que tienes miedo a que te juzguen, a que en la calle te señalen de gay, de marica o como te digan en la calle. A veces siento que tienes miedo de demostrar nuestro amor no porque me hagan daño a mí, sino porque estaría en juego tú virilidad… — quedé sorprendido por su insinuación.

—Yo… no… no… —no podía ni formular bien mi respuesta. — No Guille, no… no me importa lo que digan los demás de mí… —.

— ¿Seguro? — cuestionó, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle él siguió hablando. — Te conozco Samuel, se que la opinión de las personas te importa, y mucho. Tienes miedo de decirle al mundo lo nuestro porque ni siquiera tú mismo lo admites totalmente —.

— Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño, no quiero que te lastimen… es mi deber protegerte… — traté de que entrara en razón.

— ¿Tu deber? Samuel… ¡Yo quiero una pareja! ¡No un guardaespaldas! No soy una flor delicada la cual debes de cuidar todo el tiempo… — su tono de voz se había elevado, por primera vez estaba conociendo a Willy enojado.

— Lo sé, pero es mi rol en esta relación, yo tengo que cuidarte y protegerte y… — pero Guille no me dejo acabar.

— ¿Tu rol en esta relación? ¡Escúchate Samuel! ¡Escucha lo machista que acabas de decir! Aquí nadie es el chico y nadie es la chica, somos dos hombres que quieren estar juntos, y si tú piensas que estoy dispuesto a que me catalogues como la dama en esta relación, estás muy equivocado —.

— No, yo… no quise decir eso… — de acuerdo, tal vez si había querido decir eso, pero era evidente que no podía admitirlo o si no estaría en más problemas. — Se que somos dos hombres, nadie es la chica pero… no se… esto es algo nuevo para mí… y como solo eh tenido novias pues… no se… es el rol que acostumbro… ¡no sé cómo explicarlo Guille! Pero te juro que no es como tú piensas… —.

— Entonces contéstame algo… si yo fuera mujer… ¿crees que las cosas serian más fáciles? — cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues sí, porque la sociedad no nos juzgaría… —.

— ¡A la mierda la sociedad Samuel! Te amo, te amo y eso es lo único que debería importarte… mas sin en cambio te preocupas más por el "qué dirán" y eso evita que tengamos momentos juntos — una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

— Es que no es fácil Guillermo… no es fácil que te señalen y digan cosas a tu espalda… — al final lo admití, todo esto se debía a mi temor por las cosas que se dirían de mi.

— Cuando te deje de importar lo que los demás digan me avisas… — dicho esto se fue hasta su recamara, cerrando de un portazo. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza. Willy tenía razón, tenía miedo de lo que dijeran las personas cuando la única persona que sale afectada soy yo, porque gracias a esto no puedo ser feliz con mi pareja.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y toqué dos veces, pero lo único que se escuchó de la habitación fue silencio. Paso la tarde y Willy no volvió a salir, y fue hasta ese día desde que habíamos empezado nuestra relación que ambos dormimos en camas separadas.

Los siguientes dos días había tratado de hablar con él, pero simplemente me evadía. No salía de su habitación a menos que fuera muy necesario, y si se encontraba conmigo tan solo me preguntaba si la opinión de los demás ya no me importaba, y nunca tuve las agallas de contestar que sí.

El tercer día sin hablarnos había caído en lunes, y antes de salir rumbo al gimnasio traté de hablar con él, pero nada hacía que Willy saliera de su habitación.

— Guille… por favor… no quiero seguir así… — le dije recargándome en la puerta de su habitación.

— Yo tampoco… pero no quiero ser un secreto… — contestó desde dentro.

— Y no lo serás… pero necesito tiempo… — no hubo respuesta, tuve que irme con un pesar en mi pecho. Él era el amor de mi vida, y lo que menos quería era que pensara que lo nuestro no saldría a la luz, porque definitivamente todo mundo sabría cuando nos fuéramos a casar, cuando fuéramos formando una familia, cuando simplemente fuera feliz junto a él.

Pasé alrededor de dos horas en el gimnasio, necesitaba sacar todo el estrés que había juntado esos días, aunque encontrarme con Jocelyn y empezar a hablar de Willy tampoco fue mala idea.

— ¿Y es cierto todo lo que te dijo? — me cuestionó la chica.

— Pues sí, me da miedo que me señalen en la calle… —.

— ¿Y no te da más miedo perderlo por eso? —su pregunta me hizo suspirar, viendo la situación así definitivamente temo más perderlo, y como si fuera un ángel de la guarda, gracias a Jocelyn había caído en la realidad, aquella realidad donde no importaba lo que dijeran si eso incluía a Willy al lado mío, protegiéndonos mutuamente de lo que nos hiciera daño. Después de eso me dirigí a casa rápidamente, tenía que reconciliarme con Guille.

— ¡Guillermo! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! — dije mientras abría la puerta, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Dejé las llaves del departamento y del auto en la barra de la cocina, bajé mi mochila donde traía mi ropa sucia que había usado para ejercitarme y me acerque a la mesa de centro de la sala. Había una hoja en medio con algo anotado…

" _Samuel_

 _Lo siento mucho por lo que voy a hacer, y sé que posiblemente esté exagerando las cosas, pero no quiero ser solo un secreto. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero hasta que estés listo para afrontar tus miedos es mejor que te de un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Me eh regresado a Madrid, por favor no me busques hasta que estés listo. Yo aquí estaré esperándote…_

 _Guillermo"_

Me quedé shockeado, y por un instante sentí como el mundo se había detenido a mí alrededor. Solo una idea rondaba mi cabeza, y era el hecho de que no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía dejar que lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida se alejara por un estúpido temor. Por un momento algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, como el día que tratamos de cocinar unos muffins y terminó siendo un desastre total, el día en que fingí estar dormido mientras veíamos una película en la sala solo para poder acostarme en sus piernas, incluso una de las tantas veces que nuestros besos terminaron llevándonos a la habitación de alguno de los dos para tocar cada parte de nuestro ser. Y de repente el mundo siguió avanzando, y me di cuenta que estaba dejando el tiempo pasar mientras me quedaba ahí de píe.

Tomé las llaves de la barra y salí corriendo en busca de mi auto, tenía que alcanzar a Willy en el aeropuerto. Salí con prisa del estacionamiento y, sin importarme que me multaran, recorrí a máxima velocidad el camino al aeropuerto. En el camino traté de llamarlo, pero la primera vez no me contestó, y después apagó su celular. Llamé a Luzu para que me ayudara a localizarlo, pero seguía sin prender su celular. Aparqué en el primer lugar que encontré enfrente de la entrada al aeropuerto, un policía me había llamado la atención, aunque lo había hecho en ingles podía ver en su expresión que quería que moviera el coche, pero lo ignoré y entre corriendo al aeropuerto.

Busqué a Guille con la mirada, pero había demasiadas personas como para poder identificarlo. Me acerque a una señorita que estaba permitiendo el acceso a la zona de abordaje y le pregunte sobre el siguiente vuelo a Madrid, ni siquiera sé como logré entenderle que los pasajeros estaban por abordar. Traté de explicarle que necesitaba pasar para detener a mi pareja, pero por más que trataba no me entendía debido a mi pésimo inglés, así que no me quedó de otra más que pasarme derecho. Claramente escuché como llamaban a seguridad, pero no me importó en absoluto, corrí hasta las escaleras eléctricas y alcancé a verlo.

— ¡Guillermo! ¡Guillermo! — le grité, y en ese instantes los guardias de seguridad me habían tacleado. — ¡Guille no te vayas! — terminé gritando en el suelo. Forcejeando los policías me levantaron y me llevaban a la salida cuando sentí que alguien me giraba.

Había llegado hasta mí y me había abrazado, tenía un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Los policías ante este acto me soltaron, acción que aproveché para corresponder el abrazo de Willy.

— Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdón por tratar de ser buena persona para la sociedad cuando la única opinión que me importa es la tuya… — le dije mientras me separaba de él. — Lo diremos, a quien quieras decirle se lo diremos, tú no vas a ser mi secreto, sino mi mayor orgullo, mi mayor regalo de la vida. Te amo demasiado… —.

— Yo también te amo, aunque seas un idiota — comentó con una risa.

— Pero al final del día solo quiero ser tu idiota… —dicho esto lo besé, sin importar que estuviéramos en medio de un aeropuerto, sin importar las miradas curiosas de todos, tan solo éramos nosotros dos. Jamás dejaría que por otro temor mío Guille se alejara de mí, es el amor de mi vida, no podría vivir sin él, y creo que él tampoco sin mi…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer lo que sería mi primer OneShot de Wigetta z4**

 **No olviden dejar un review :D**


End file.
